


Owari no nai tabi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Angst, Character Death, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, First Time, M/M, Self-Hatred, Terminal Illnesses, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lo que Yamada no entendía era que el mayor nunca había tenido lástima por él. Una inmensa tristeza, eso por supuesto, pero nunca piedad.Todo lo que sentía por él, en cambio, era ganas de hacerlo sentir mejor, y no saber qué hacer lo mataba.La compasión que tenía era sólo por su impotencia frente a la enfermedad de su sobrino.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	Owari no nai tabi

**Owari no nai tabi**

**(Viaje sin fin)**

Daiki nunca habría pensado de poderse sentir incómodo en su propia casa, pero últimamente había tenido que pensarlo de nuevo.

Había pasado casi un año desde cuando Ryosuke había venido a vivir con él, pero llevaba solamente un poco de tiempo dejándose coger por esa sensación, como si hubiera algo equivocado, algo malo.

El menor aún no se había recuperado completamente para lo que había ocurrido.

Todavía lo oía de noche despertarse por las pesadillas, pero se alegraba de que ellas no fueran acompañadas por lágrimas, como ocurría en principio.

Se había acostumbrado, Ryosuke, al final.

Daiki entró en su habitación, llamando bajo para avisar de su presencia, pero sin esperar la respuesta del menor.

“Ryo.” le dijo, con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo despierto. “Buenos días.” añadió luego, teniendo el repentino instinto de acercarse para besarle la frente, pero desistiendo casi enseguida.

“Buenos días.” respondió lentamente el menor, apoyándose en los brazos para sentarse en la cama y devolviendo la sonrisa. “¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?” preguntó, levantando una ceja e inclinando la cabeza, como para mirarlo mejor.

Arioka se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la ventana y abriéndola para ventilar el cuarto.

“Quería atender unas tareas en casa, aprovechando del hecho que no tengo que trabajar. Pero debería hacerte yo esta pregunta… sólo son las siete de la mañana, Ryo-chan. ¿Por qué no intentaste dormir un poco más?”

El menor hizo una mueca, mordiéndose un labio.

“No es que no haya intentado, sabes. Sólo es que…” se indicó las piernas con la mano. “Dolieron como el infierno esta noche. Y siguen doliendo un poco. Pues no es que dormí poco, es mejor decir que no dormí nada.” le explicó, de un tono quejumbroso que casi hijo reír a Daiki.

Casi.

Lo habría hecho reír si no hubiese sido por las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decirle.

Se hizo sitio en su cama, sentándose y acariciándole una rodilla de un movimiento casi instintivo.

“¿Quieres que te lleve algo contra el dolor?” le preguntó, preocupado, cualquier traza de alegría desaparecida por su rostro.

“No, Dai-chan, gracias. No quiero abusar, lo sabes.” explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. “Voy a quedarme con el dolor, no importa. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme, eso es todo.” añadió después, intentando sonreír una vez más.

A Daiki le habría gustado creer en su sonrisa, le habría gustado creer que no fuera solamente una manera para tranquilizarlo, una actuación destinada a cortar de la raíz su compasión.

Lo que Yamada no entendía era que el mayor nunca había tenido lástima por él. Una inmensa tristeza, eso por supuesto, pero nunca piedad.

Todo lo que sentía por él, en cambio, era ganas de hacerlo sentir mejor, y no saber qué hacer lo mataba.

La compasión que tenía era sólo por su impotencia frente a la enfermedad de su sobrino.

*

Ryosuke siempre intentaba no pensar mucho en el pasado, pero había tres momentos en su vida que, aunque esforzándose, no tenía éxito de guardar fuera de su mente.

Recordaba la muerte de su madre, como si su vida hubiese empezado ahí.

Estaba como si no hubiese estado nada antes de eso.

Tenía doce años en esa época, bastante grande para entender, pero no suficiente para que le explicaran lo que estaba pasando.

Veía su padre llorar todas las noches en el salón, mientras ella estaba acostada en la cama, indefensa, casi abandonada.

Ryosuke tenía miedo del dolor del hombre, menos del mal de la mujer, pues la alcanzaba y se le tumbaba a un lado, contándole lo que había hecho durante el día, intentando así hacerla distraer, hacerla sonreír de vez en cuando.

Y ella reía de sus cuentos, a menudo exagerados para que fueran divertidos, luego lo abrazaba y le decía cuanto lo amase, y como él fuera la única razón de su existencia.

Cuando se había ido, él dormía.

La mañana se había despertado y no había encontrado a sus padres; una vecina, ahí para darle la noticia en cuanto se hubiese despertado, le había comunicado de su muerte de un tono frío e impersonal, y él recordaba de haber tenido ganas de gritar.

Los meses siguientes habían sido horribles. La compasión en las caras de compañeros de escuela y profesores, el silencio en casa con su padre, las ganas de hacer algo para descargar su dolor y no tener éxito de decir nada, porque tenía miedo de las reacciones de quien estaba a su lado, porque tenía miedo de no estar entendido o de estar ignorado.

Cuando después, menos que tres años más tarde, había empezado a tener los síntomas de la misma enfermedad que se había llevado a su madre, Yamada no se había sorprendido.

Creciendo, se había informado; la mujer siempre le había dicho que prestase atención a su estado de salud, de no descuidarse, de mantener un ojo a los cambios de su cuerpo, y él lo había hecho.

Cuando había tenido la confirmación definitiva, cuando su médico le había leído el resultado del análisis y había utilizado esa palabra tan complicada y espantosa, pues había entendido que su destino estaba marcado, así como lo había estado el de su madre.

Esclerosis lateral amiotrófica.

Le había tomado un tiempo a Yamada aún sólo para aprender a pronunciar el nombre de la enfermedad, menos a comprender que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para estar mejor.

Lentamente había empezado a recordar todo lo que había visto a doce años, el lento decaimiento del cuerpo, como cosas sencillas como caminar y hablar se convirtieron en una tarea, y quedarse atrapado en una cama esperando que algo cambiare, sin ni siquiera poder esperar en una mejora.

Había tenido miedo, Ryosuke.

Y después, se había acostumbrado a eso también.

Lo único pensamiento a que estaba seguro de que nunca se habría acostumbrado, lo único que no podía explicar ni justificar, era lo que había ocurrido algunas semanas después de la diagnosis.

Un día, a la salida de la escuela, había encontrado a Daiki que lo esperaba.

Le gustaba el hermano de su madre, y mucho; más cerca de edad a él de cuanto hubiese sido a ella, siempre había sido su tío favorido, aunque no se vieran a menudo.

Él enseñaba en una escuela secundaria de Yokohama, mientras Yamada y su familia vivían en Hiroshima, y sólo se encontraban durante las Navidades y pocas otras ocasiones.

Por eso, ese día se había sorprendido de verlo. Enseguida su mente había ido a su padre, que pudiera haberle ocurrido algo, pues había corrido hacia el mayor, ansiado.

 _Tu padre se ha ido_.

Ryosuke pensaba a menudo en esa frase.

Le habían dicho lo mismo de su madre, para no decir que había muerto, para no decirle que no podría haber vuelto a verla.

Y la de Daiki también, al final, era una frase destinada a dorar la píldora.

Era mejor de ‘tu padre te abandonó’ o ‘tu padre se lavó las manos de ti’.

Eran frases con más efecto, pero no cambiaban la manera como Ryosuke se había sentido.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a eso. Estaba feliz con Daiki, le gustaba estar con él y siempre se sentía querido, al punto de poderse definir quizá un poco mimado, pero esto no cambiaba el estado de las cosas, y no cambiaba el hecho que su padre lo hubiera abandonado a sí mismo, utilizando como excusa su debilidad frente a la enfermedad, y la incapacidad de enfrentar otra vez un calvario cuya destinación sólo podía ser la muerte.

Ryosuke no quería morir, pero también a esa idea se había acostumbrado ya.

Miraba su cuerpo y sólo tenía asco por lo en que se estaba lentamente convirtiendo, y por lo que iba a ocurrirle antes del final.

Pero si era esto que tenía que ser, pues no tenía sentido quedarse pensando en cómo habría sido irse.

Le habría gustado más atesorar el tiempo que le quedaba, y encontrar una manera de salir como ganador.

Temprano, pero al menos ganador.

*

Daiki se miró en el espejo, encontrando difícil sostener la visión.

Se sentía sucio, enfermo.

Se repetía que no era correcto sentirse de esa manera por Ryosuke, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hacía cuando su hermana había muerto, lo había llamado menos y menos; no le gustaba su cuñado, nunca le había gustado, y no había sido muy propenso a ir a Hiroshima a menos que no fuera necesario.

Pero Ryo le gustaba, hacia siempre. Llevaba siendo maduro por su edad desde niño, y su madurez había crecido con la enfermedad de su madre, con el resultado que a diez y siete años le parecía ser ya un hombre, y tenía que esforzarse para recordar que era solamente un adolescente.

Durante las semanas pasadas, además, había empezado a verlo de una manera completamente diferente de lo normal.

Al recibir la llamada de su cuñado, cuando le había pedido que se cuidara de Ryosuke porque él no tenía intención de hacerlo, no había hesitado ni por un instante.

Se había desencadenado un instinto de protección en él, como si quisiera defender a su sobrino por la enfermedad, por el dolor para el abandono de su padre, como si quisiera evitarle sufrimientos inútiles, pues lo había tomado consigo sin ni pensarlo, fuerte de un instinto paterno que ni sabía de tener.

Durante los meses pasados ese instinto había desaparecido, dejando sitio a algo mucho diferente.

Ryo había crecido.

Sus rasgos ya no eran de niño, habían perdido esa redondez infantil y se habían afinado, así como se había afinado su cuerpo, tanto que Daiki se había encontrado en casa a alguien completamente diferente, como si ya no reconociera la persona que había visto crecer desde que había nacido.

Y con el cambiar de Ryosuke, también había cambiado su manera de relacionarse con él.

Había empezado a sentir como una punzada en el corazón cada vez que estaba cerca de él, a encontrarse absorto mirándolo sin una razón aparente, pero después siempre pensando que fuera increíblemente hermoso, y odiándose para ese tipo de pensamientos.

Se repetía que era sangre de su sangre, que era un chico y que lo había visto crecer, diciéndose cuanto innatural fuera tener esas sensaciones al mirarlo.

Pero no había tenido éxito de dejar, pues se había dicho que quizá no importaba realmente.

Yamada estaba mal, y fuera lo que fuera la razón para que estaba a su lado, debería haber seguido protegiéndolo.

Hasta el final, pero este era un pensamiento sobre que no le gustaba detenerse.

Más tarde, el mismo día, entró en su habitación con una sonrisa, avisándole de que la cena estaba lista.

Se puso a su lado en la cama en silencio, listo para ayudarlo sin que él tuviese que pedirlo.

“Perdón, me toma más y más para levantarme.” le dijo el chico, sonriendo avergonzado.

Daiki hizo un gesto con la mano, como para decir que no importaba.

“No te preocupes. Preparé el nabe, y de todas maneras deberíamos haber esperado que se enfriara.

Lo vio asentir brevemente, antes de meter la lengua entre los dientes, como para concentrarse.

Se apoyó en los brazos, sentándose y moviendo las mantas por encima de las piernas.

Las miró fijo, en espera de poderlas mover bastante de bajarlas de la cama.

Daiki se puso sombrío, al darse cuenta de cómo cualquier movimiento pareciera ser más y más complicado por él, y preguntándose cuanto más iba a tardar antes de perder definitivamente el uso de las extremidades inferiores.

Cuando finalmente el menor tuvo éxito de sentarse en la cama con las piernas en el borde se le acercó, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de la cintura y dejando que llevara uno alrededor de su espalda, levantándose y tirándolo consigo.

Era más y más un peso muerto contra de él, pero intentó pensar tampoco en eso.

Se concentró en cambio en el calor de su piel bajo el tejido sutil del pijama, en cómo se sintiera al tenerlo tan cerca, todavía sintiéndose un monstruo y todavía escogiendo no dar la debida importancia a sus sentimientos.

Al llegar – con algunas dificultades – a la cocina, Daiki lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla, dejándolo ir sólo cuando fue seguro que tuviera el debido apoyo.

Se apresuró a meter el bol con el nabe en el centro de la mesa, sentándosele a un lado y haciéndole señal para que empezase a comer.

En principio se quedaron en silencio, con excepción de los elogios de Ryosuke sobre la comida; luego fue el mayor, en cambio, que habló.

“Hoy hablé con tu médico. Dijo que no hay de preocuparse si las piernas te duelen un poco, que es normal y que hiciste bien a rechazar los analgésicos. Dijo que es mejor hasta que puedes suportar el dolor sin esos.” le explicó, los ojos fijos a su plato.

Ryosuke levantó una ceja, sarcástico.

“Imaginaba. Supongo de tener que conservar las fuerzas para cuándo llegará el dolor real, ¿no, Daiki?” preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Perdóname. Sólo estoy un poco de mal humor, hoy.” añadió después, mordiéndose un labio. “¿Después de cenar miramos una película juntos? Hoy estudié un poco las notas que me llevaron mis amigos, y no tengo ganas de volver a leer.” le pidió, en la clara tentativa de cambiar de tema.

Arioka tuvo la tentación de insistir, para llevarlo a abrirse un poco más con él, pero al final desistió.

Sonriéndole asintió, y volvió a comer.

“Por supuesto, Ryo. Elige algo de ver y nos metemos en el salón.” le dijo, y luego ambos se callaron, involucrados con sus respectivos pensamientos.

A Daiki le habría gustado entender que pasara por la cabeza del menor, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Ambos sabían bien lo que iba a pasar, y estaban como en espera de ver realizarse sus miedos peores, pero no hablan de eso entre sí.

Al acabar de comer, el mayor ayudó a Ryo a meterse en el sofá, dejándolo con la caja que contenía todos sus DVD para que pudiese elegir que quería ver, mientras él ordenaba rápidamente la cocina y lavaba las vajillas.

Al volver al salón, su sobrino le dio el disco, sonriendo.

Daiki leyó el título de una comedia que le gustaba bastante, y devolviendo la sonrisa puso el DVD en el reproductor, y luego se puso al lado del menor en el sofá, intentando de meterse así de no molestarlo de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, fue Ryosuke a resolver el problema durante las primeras líneas de la película.

Aferrándose con los brazos al respaldo, se desplazó en los cojines hasta ser cerca del mayor, dejándose recaer con la cabeza contra sus piernas, levantando los ojos solamente por el tiempo necesario para dirigirle una sonrisa que Daiki habría definido avergonzada.

Por su parte Arioka se alegraba, pero estaba también bastante nervioso por la repentina cercanía de Yamada, por esa posición tan íntima.

Tuvo algunas dificultades en concentrarse en la película, hasta renunciar completamente.

En cambió miró al menor, y se puso a acariciarle un brazo dejando que pasara por un gesto puramente de afecto, rodeándole la muñeca y después la mano, jugando con sus dedos, dejándolos pasar entre los suyos, todo siempre fingiendo indiferencia, como si fuera algo instintivo más que planeado.

Ryosuke, por su parte, no parecía encontrar raras las atenciones. Estaba involucrado en la película, y se limitaba a desplazarse de vez en cuando para estar más cómodo, rindiéndose sencillamente a las caricias del mayor, apretando los dedos alrededor de los suyos de un gesto automático.

Y fue eso que asustó a Daiki, o al menos lo preocupó.

Le habría gustado sentirse rechazado, le habría gustado que Ryosuke se alejara por ese contacto, que le echase un vistazo enojado, si hubiera sido necesario; devolver sus atenciones, avalando un gesto tan aparentemente inocente, sólo hacía parecer natural su manera de sentirse, como si fuera correcto tener esas sensaciones por él, como si el afecto se hubiese despacio convertido en amor porque era así que tenía que ser.

Bruscamente, soltó el agarre en su mano, levantándose y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, murmurando algunas excusas sin significado mientras dejaba el cuarto para dirigirse al baño, sintiendo encima la mirada confusa del menor.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí se apoyó contra el fregadero, respirando hondo.

¿Qué se pasaba con él?

¿Por qué no tenía éxito de no pensar en Ryo de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse indiferente?

Y si hubiese sido sólo la atracción física que lo perturbaba, quizá podría bien haber encontrado una distracción por su sobrino, pero lo que lo aterrorizaba más en ese momento era que la misma atracción, mezclada con el afecto y la ternura por su condición, se habían convertido en algo tan peligrosamente cerca del amor que él tenía miedo de no poder hacer nada para hacer callar ese sentimiento.

Con esta realización por la primera vez acarició la idea de revelarle como se sintiera, como si fuera perfectamente normal.

Respirando hondo, evaluó los pros, quizá un poco egoístas por su parte, y los contras, mucho más claros.

¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a arriesgar? En ese momento tan horrible, cuando la enfermedad estaba devorando despacio su cuerpo, Ryo sólo tenía a él a su lado.

¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a decirle que lo amaba, corriendo el riesgo de perder su confianza?

¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a dejarlo solo porque no tenía éxito de domar lo que sentía por él?

Suspiró, una vez más, y una vez más se miró en el espejo.

Ryo estaba en el otro cuarto, sin tener ni la posibilidad de seguirlo, de preguntarle qué pasara de malo.

Fue fuerte y, rezando para llegar al menos al final de la película, volvió a él.

*

Ryosuke, que llevaba un tiempo ya sin sentirse cómodo, esa noche sólo agudizó el sentido desagradable que tenía al estar con Daiki.

Su tío llevaba semanas evitando su compañía por demasiado tiempo, comportándose de manera rara, buscando siempre excusas para no estar cerca de él.

Sin embargo, no tenía éxito de explicarse la causa especifica de esa noche, cuando había sido él a empezar a acariciarlo de manera tan familiar, tan tierna.

Yamada imaginaba perfectamente lo que pudiera estar detrás de esa actitud.

Desde cuándo se había ido a vivir con él siempre había intentado no ser un peso, no pedirle nunca algo más de lo necesario, hacer así que su enfermedad no limitara la libertad de Daiki.

Sin embargo ahora, aun esforzándose, había algo para que estaba necesaria la asistencia del mayor.

No habría fingido con sí mismo de seguir siendo autosuficiente; sus piernas no respondían a los comandos, y para moverse en casa siempre le hacía falta ayuda.

No lo sorprendía que el comportamiento de Daiki con él hubiera cambiado, para nada.

Lo imaginó harto de esa rutina, harto de tener que quedarse en casa para ayudarlo, harto de verlo estar peor y peor, con prospectivas aún menos agradables.

A Yamada le habría gustado gritar, y decirle que no podía esperar de quitarse de su camino, que no había pedido él de ser un peso por nadie, que si pudiera, habría desaparecido en ese momento, liberándolo de su pesada presencia.

Pero no quería oírlo decir que era un visionario, que no pasaba nada de malo, con la cuidadosa educación que se utiliza con los enfermos terminales.

Lo oyó murmurar algo sobre un repentino desmayo, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Miró por un rato la pantalla frente a sí, bloqueado en una escena de la película, sin tener ganas de seguir mirándola.

“Estoy cansado, Daiki. Me creo… me creo que me acostaré, si no te importa.” le dijo, contrariado.

“Ningún problema. Yo también estoy cansado.” fue la respuesta, demasiado rápida de su tío.

Ryosuke se sentó recto en el sofá, intentando como podía ponerse en pie a solas, intentando obligar sus piernas a hacer lo pedido, pero como previsto fue inútil.

Permaneció inmóvil, esperando que el mayor lo ayudara a levantarse y lo acompañase a su habitación.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Al llegar a su cama vio al mayor titubear, como si quisiera decirle algo, pues se apresuró a precederlo.

“Lo siento.” dijo, bajando la cabeza en una vaga tentativa de inclinarse. “Lo siento que soy un peso para ti, lo siento que te haya sentido obligado a cuidarte de mí. Yo… no sé qué hacer para ayudarte, para facilitarte la tarea. Me doy cuenta de que no estoy autosuficiente y cuanto esto te ponga nervioso, pero no puedo hacer nada sino esperar que… bueno, que acabe.” terminó, todo de un trago, sin volver a mirar a Daiki.

El mayor, por su parte, se había quedado inmóvil a lado de su cama, sin moverse ni decir una palabra.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció infinito, Ryosuke se sintió rozar la cara, y la mano de Daiki presionó para que la levantara hacia él.

Vio que tenía los ojos llorosos, y aunque pudiese imaginar la razón, aún no se atrevió a hablar.

“Ryo…” murmuró, intentando modular el tono de voz. “Eres un idiota.” siguió, dejándolo ir como si su piel hirviera, pasándose una mano en la cara.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo pareció más tranquilo, pero todavía angustiado por quien sabía qué pensamientos.

“No quería dejarte creer de ser un peso para mí, Ryo. Y no quiero que lo hagas, yo…” hizo una pausa, tragando. “Me alegro de que estás aquí conmigo. Estoy frustrado, y me odio porque no puedo hacer nada concreto para ti, pero estoy feliz de que estás aquí, estoy feliz de poder siempre controlar como estás, porque tenerte lejos en este momento me pondría loco.” hizo una pausa, mordiéndose un labio. “Sólo es que…”

Se paró otra vez, y otra vez Ryosuke se preguntó cuál fuera el problema, qué hubiera de tan equivocado y qué pasase por la mente del mayor.

Sólo pasaron algunos segundos, y se sintió tomar otra vez de la cara.

No tuvo una percepción clara de lo que estaba ocurriendo; sólo supo que Daiki se le acercó, que sintió el calor de su piel hacerse más intenso, y que después de un instante lo estaba besando.

Duró poco tiempo, pero no bastante poco de convencerse que no hubiese ocurrido.

Y luego Arioka salió corriendo de la habitación, sin darle explicaciones, sin decir ni una palabra.

Se escapó, y Ryo nunca tuvo tantas ganas de poder correr tras él.

Se quedó abandonado en la cama, sin tener ni la fuerza de preguntarse que acabara de pasar.

*

A Daiki le habría gustado que alguien le dijera que hacer.

Le habría gustado que fuera Ryosuke a tomar la iniciativa, a decirle que estaba loco, que lo que acababa de hacer le daba asco, y que ya no había intención de quedarse bajo el mismo techo con él.

Había pasado casi una semana de la noche cuando lo había besado, y había sido todo menos que agravadle.

Se habían prácticamente ignorado: seguían pasando los días con la misma rutina, nunca diciéndose más que lo necesario, nunca mencionando el beso, como queriendo fingir que no hubiese pasado.

Y él no podía más, y le habría gustado que hablaran de eso, porque si había estado mal con la idea de ser enamorado de su mismo sobrino, esa parálisis le hacía aún peor.

Esa noche la cena se desarrolló como todas las veces. Comieron en silencio y Daiki acompaño al menor a su habitación, apoyándolo delicadamente en la cama, teniendo aún más cuidado que lo normal, como si quisiese compensar el mal que creía haberle hecho ya.

Estaba por irse, cuando se oyó llamar en baja voz.

Parado en el umbral, tuvo miedo.

Sabía qué el momento había llegado, y aunque lo estuviera esperando, al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de preguntarse qué iba a pasar después, que iba a ser de él y de lo que sentía.

Que iba a ser de Ryosuke, ahora que le había negado también la última persona en el mundo en que podía confiar.

Sin embargo, venciendo el instinto de escaparse una vez más, se giró hacia él, esperando que hablara.

“Daiki… ¿Qué se pasó?” preguntó él, la expresión seria, el entrecejo fruncido.

“¿Qué quiere decir que se pasó?” repitió, curioso. “Ryo, lo sé qué lo que te pido es imposible, pero querría que fingieras que… bueno, que no haya hecho nada. Sólo fue instinto, me dijiste que creías ser un peso para mí, pues quise mostrarte como me siento, y que nunca vas a ser un estorbo, todo lo contrario… que estoy feliz de tenerte aquí. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.” le dijo, acercándose y arrodillándose a lado de la cama, en aire casi de imploración.

Ryosuke guardó silencio por algunos segundos más, como si estuviera metabolizando lo que acababa de oír.

“¿Y qué sientes?” preguntó después, en un murmurio ronco, y le pareció a Arioka que estuviera aguantando la respiración esperando su respuesta.

“Lo sé qué es equivocado. Lo sé que es loco y que te dará asco oírmelo decir, pero…” cerró los ojos, mirando fijo al suelo. “Me enamoré de ti, Ryo. No sé cómo ocurrió, no sé la razón, pero es así. Y si ahora no querrás… bueno, si no querrás seguir estando aquí conmigo, voy a entender, y encontraré una solución para que estés bien, porque no quiero ser yo la causa de…” seguía hablando, más y más rápido, cuando sintió la mano del menor en su hombro interrumpirlo.

“Daiki.” le dijo, sin que él pudiese interpretar su tono de voz. “Mírame.”

Hizo lo pedido, y fue sorprendido de encontrarlo que sonreía.

“Dímelo otra vez.” le pidió, mordiéndose un labio, dejando que la mano en el hombro se desplazara a un brazo, acariciándolo suavemente, una sensación de que Daiki estaba seguro que nunca se habría cansado.

“Ryo.” dijo, llevando una mano a su cuello, ahora mirándolo a los ojos. “Te quiero.” murmuró, sintiendo viva la vergüenza, pero eligiendo de no preocuparse de esa.

Contra todo pronóstico, Yamada se echó a reír.

Rio y rio, nunca perdiendo el contacto con él, apretándolo fuerte, volviendo a mirarlo en cuanto se calmó y sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Por qué me dejaste creer…” dijo, pero se interrumpió enseguida.

Se extendió adelante, llevando los labios a los del mayor.

Daiki no necesitó más confirmaciones: fue a su encuentro, poniéndose en pie y sentándose a su lado en la cama, metiéndole las manos a los lados de la cara y tirándolo más contra de sí.

Abrió la boca, buscando su lengua, intentando profundizar ese beso tan diferente de lo que le había robado unos días antes, tan culpable e insatisfactorio.

Ryosuke se dejó besar por un rato, antes de participar más activamente, metiéndole los brazos en las caderas, buscando su boca, gimiendo bajo con sus caricias.

Daiki no supo decir cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado; supo solamente que cuando se alejaron, se sentía vacío.

En su mente empezaban a surgir todas las motivaciones para que ese beso era equivocado, así como había sido equivocado decirle como se sintiera, así como era equivocada la misma raíz de ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, todo había parecido tan natural, le había parecido lo más natural del mundo sentir los labios del menor modelarse contra las propias, y sentir esas manos tímidas encima, y buscar a su vez su piel caliente, suave, tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan nueva por él.

Respiró hondo, intentando racionalizar.

“No podemos Ryo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” murmuró, de verdad poco convencido de su posición, debida a las sobras de moral que quedaban en él más que a un real deseo de pararse.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó el menor, encogiéndose de hombros. “Nadie va a enterarse, nadie nos dirá nada. Y de todas maneras, yo…” Ryosuke no terminó la frase, pero al mayor no le hizo falta mucha imaginación para entender donde llegara con eso. “Yo lo quiero, Daiki. Eres el único que siempre se quedó a mi lado, eres el que siempre se cuidó de mí sin tener nada a cambio, y que me hizo sentir realmente amado. Si tuviste éxito de hacerlo a pesar de mis condiciones y de la tarea cotidiana que significa lidiar conmigo, pues no veo porque nos deberíamos privar el uno del otro.” se paró otra vez, de repente triste. “De todas maneras, no va a durar mucho, lo sabemos ambos. Sólo te pido de dejarme esta memoria de mis últimos meses.”

Daiki intentó otra vez sufocar el instinto de llorar, pero esta vez fracasó.

Sin preocuparse de las lágrimas que habían empezado a rayarle la cara, se arrodilló en la cama, llevando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ryosuke, abrazándolo tan fuerte como posible y volviendo a besarlo.

Apoyándose con las manos en el colchón el menor se tumbó, dejando sitio a Daiki para que se le metiera encima, más delicado que normal, cuidado con no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Daiki seguía creyendo que no fuera correcto lo que había hecho, aún menos lo que estaba por hacer, pero tenía que admitir que Ryosuke no se equivocaba.

No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y había cosas entre de ellos que nunca habrían subido a la superficie, porque ese tiempo iba a acabar demasiado pronto para crear problemas.

No sabía si fuera algo egoísta o solamente un hecho, pero eligió seguir el instinto, dar al menor lo que querían ambos.

Y el hecho que Yamada también lo deseara, era lo que le hacía falta para olvidar todo lo que iba a pasar después.

Estaba feliz, Daiki, y se avergonzaba de serlo.

Todavía teniendo cuidado, lo liberó de su ropa, dejándolo desnudo bajo de si, concediéndose algunos momentos para mirarlo, casi sin aliento al pensar en cuanto le pareciera hermoso.

Desnudándose a su vez, se bajó hacia él, empezando a besarle despacio el cuello, acariciándole las caderas y bajándose aún más, acariciándole la clavícula con la lengua mientras los brazos del menor se quedaban paradas, casi tuviera miedo de tocarlo.

Estaba nervioso, tenso, y Daiki podía entenderlo muy bien.

Tuvo aún más cuidado en bajar más, queriendo ayudarlo a distraerse, intentando no darle tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, sino de hacerle sentir solamente sus atenciones, de hacérselas gustar, de hacerlo sentir la persona más importante de la tierra, porque era así que era por Daiki en ese momento.

Llevó la mano al entrepiernas, siguiendo el mismo camino con los labios, acercándose más y más a su sexo, y con su acercarse sintió crecer la tensión en los músculos de Yamada, las manos apretadas y los ojos igualmente cerrados.

Fue entonces que dejó de tocarlo, levantando la cabeza.

“Ryo... No estás obligado a hacer nada que no quieras, ¿lo sabes, verdad?” le dijo suavemente, arrodillándose entre sus piernas después de haberlas desplazado, y mirándolo serio.

El menor se mordió un labio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Quiero.” dijo enseguida, y luego hizo una breve pausa, como si no supiera como explicar. “Quiero que me toques, y que me beses, y que…” se sonrojó. “Y que hagas el amor conmigo.”

El mayor lo escuchaba, serio, y asintió.

“Pues, ¿Qué se pasa?” le preguntó, preocupado, pasándole el dorso de la mano en una mejilla.

“Tengo miedo de… de no estar a la altura. De no ser suficiente.” le respondió el menor, sonrojándose vistosamente.

No pudiendo evitarlo, Arioka se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Ryo… eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, y no hay otra persona con quien me gustaría estar en este momento. Puedes tener miedo si quieres, pero no digas de no ser suficiente, porque eres todo lo que quiero.” dijo, firme, y sin esperar más volvió a bajarse, metiéndole las manos alrededor de las caderas, apretando, y pasando la lengua en su erección.

Fue despacio, intentando contenerse; lo envolvió completamente con la boca, succionando suavemente y llevando una mano abajo, rozándole las nalgas y acercándose más y más a su abertura.

No era sencillo. Ryo no podía mover las piernas, y Daiki sabía de no poder esperar ayuda con eso.

Suspirando lentamente se levantó de vuelta, tumbándose más cómodamente encima a él y apoyándose en un muslo, abriéndole las piernas así de poderse mover mejor.

Lo besó una vez más antes de volver abajo, lamiendo alrededor de su abertura, penetrándolo lentamente con la lengua, fingiendo ignorar la manera como el menor empezaba a agitarse por la sensación nueva.

Unió a la lengua un primer dedo, y aquí se preocupó por el silbido de Ryo.

Se paró por un momento, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse y luego volviendo a moverse, viendo como las expresiones de molestia estuviera desapareciendo, dejando espacio a unos suaves suspiros de placer.

Repitió la misma operación con dos dedos y después con tres, hasta ser completamente seguro de que el menor fuera listo.

Intentaba moverse de manera autónoma, sin subrayar los movimientos que Ryosuke no podía realizar; lo cogió de las caderas, levantándolas un poco y metiéndose contra de él, empezando a penetrarlo lentamente, mordiéndose un labio e intentando contenerse al verlo echar la cabeza atrás, los ojos cerrados y un aire sufriente en la cara.

Respiró hondo, y Ryo hizo lo mismo.

Cuando lo vio relajarse y hacerle señal para que continuara, volvió a moverse adelante, hasta estar completamente dentro de él.

Era una sensación que nunca habría tenido éxito de describir con palabras.

El calor de Yamada que lo envolvía, apretado, como si no quisiese dejarlo ir, y sus uñas en la espalda mientras intentaba aliviar el dolor repentino…

No había espacio para pensar que fuera correcto o equivocado, porque en su opinión no había razón en el mundo para que algo que lo hacía sentir tan bien pudiera no ser lo correcto de hacer.

Empezó a moverse despacio dentro de él, sintiéndolo soltarse más y más bajo sus manos y sus empujones, oyéndolo empezar a gemir y disfrutando esa voz y su jadear, consciente del hecho que era él que lo estaba haciendo sentir bien, que estaba finalmente haciendo algo - lo que podía, aunque poco – para hacérselo olvidar todo.

Después de un rato volvió a mover la mano en su sexo, intentando al mismo tiempo mantenerlo contra de sí, luchando contra la imposibilidad del menor de hacerlo solo.

Cuando lo sintió tenderse bajo de sí intentó moverse más hondo, alcanzando el punto dentro de él que sabía hacerle sentir más placer; el menor tardó un poco antes de llegar al orgasmo, ensuciándole la mano.

Daiki se paró otra vez, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndose casi abrumado por las múltiples emociones de estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Era aún más hermoso que antes, aún más que pudiera imaginar.

Cuando volvió a moverse lo hizo más rápidamente que antes, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose solamente en cuanto le hacía sentir ese cuerpo; al correrse, echó la cabeza atrás, dejándose ir a un grito y vaciándose dentro de ese cuerpo hirviente.

Le colapsó encima, ya sin delicadez, intentando recuperarse rápidamente.

Luego salió de él, se le puso a un lado y levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole.

Ryosuke tenía la cara colorada, pero devolvió con gusto la mirada, apretándose contra el cuerpo del mayor y dejando que lo abrazara y se bajara para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

“Te quiero, Dai-chan.” murmuró, escondiendo la cara contra su cuello, disfrutando el toque del mayor en su espalda.

Daiki suspiró, intentando evitar de gritar por la felicidad.

Esa era la consecuencia de semanas pasadas rumiando sobre cómo hacer callar sus sentimientos, esa felicidad era su línea de meta, era tener éxito de dejar de pensar, incluso solamente por esos breves momentos, en la incógnita que era el futuro.

Abrazó a Ryosuke más fuerte, oliendo su perfume y dejándose acunar por eso y por su aliento todavía pesado.

Todo lo que podía pedir de más en ese momento, era que esa sensación nunca tuviera que acabar.

*

Ryosuke abrió los ojos, cansado.

Como cada mañana hacía un tiempo, deseó poder volver a cerrarlos.

Giró la cabeza hacia Daiki, que como siempre fue su primera y única razón para sonreír.

Se levantó con las manos, ya sin maldecir sus piernas.

Llevaba un tiempo ya sin poder realizar ni siquiera los movimientos sencillos, y con ellas también la pelvis y las caderas habían dejado de responder a sus comandos.

Era frustrante, pero intentaba seguir adelante hasta que tenía una razón para sonreír al despertarse.

Y le gustaba la sensación de hacerlo en esa habitación, en esa cama.

Llevaba así hacía más que un mes, y estaba seguro de que fuera algo de que no iba a cansarse.

Extendió un brazo hacia Daiki, rozándole suavemente una mejilla y viéndolo devolver la sonrisa.

“Estoy despierto.” murmuró, la voz todavía somnolienta. Abrió los ojos y se sentó despacio, alcanzándolo en su lado de la cama. “Buenos días.” dijo, besándolo suavemente.

“Buenos días.” respondió el menor, levantando un brazo y llevándolo detrás de su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Al alejarse, Arioka parecía tener una expresión más despierta; seguro más alegra.

“¿Quieres que vaya a preparar el desayuno? ¿Tienes hambre?” preguntó, considerado como siempre, listo para levantarse.

Pero Yamada sacudió la cabeza, haciéndole señal para que se quedara con él.

“No mucha. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, si quieres.” pidió, despacio, fatigado por la articulación de la frase, viendo al mayor asentir instintivamente.

Así como Daiki entendía su petición, Ryo comprendía la razón de una respuesta tan segura. 

Nunca hablaban de la enfermedad en tonos muy serios, ni de su evolución o del empeoramiento, pero aunque no hablaran de eso, ninguno de los dos podía ignorar su presencia.

Y ambos intentaban disfrutar cada momento para pasarlo juntos, como para drogarse el uno del otro, como para compensar el hecho que el tiempo fuera contado, y ya acabando.

Era el principio de su despedida, aunque no quisieran admitirlo.

Daiki se le apretó contra, apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho y besándolo despacio, de manera casi distraída.

Ryosuke le acariciaba el pelo, teniéndolo contra de sí y preguntándose que iba a pasar… luego.

Había todas las señales, y él no podía evitar de compararse con los recuerdos que tenía de su madre.

La imposibilidad de caminar llegaba primera, seguida por el hormigueo espeluznante por encima de las extremidades inferiores, seguido por la sensación de imposibilidad debida al formular las palabras, como si hablar fuera un obstáculo insuperable.

Ryosuke veía cerca el final, y ahora por la primera vez tenía miedo.

Ahora tenía algo de perder, se sentía amado, y la idea de tener que dejar solo a Daiki, la idea que sufriera por él, lo hacía sentir peor y peor.

Ryo quería vivir sólo por él, pero no tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Sólo podía abrazarlo, decirle que lo quería y que iba a quererlo para siempre, empezando esa despedida infinita entre ellos, la que iba a hacer oír su eco cuando él ya no hubiese estado ahí, la que, estaba seguro, iba a quedarse para siempre grabada en la mente del mayor.

Todavía abrazándolo, Ryosuke se puso a llorar.

Daiki no dijo nada, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta, y Yamada se lo agradeció.

Tener una razón para seguir viviendo sólo lo hacía más difícil.

*

Daiki tenía la espalda contra la pared.

Miraba un punto frente a sí, sentado en el suelo.

Le habría gustado tener éxito de llorar.

_“¿Ryo?”_

Oía el eco de pasos por el pasillo, pero estaba como si los sonidos llegaran amortiguados a su oído, como si no pudiera dejarse alcanzar por algo diferente de su dolor.

_“Voy a llamar a una ambulancia, Ryo, está tranquilo, está todo bien.”_

No se lo esperaba.

Había pasado meses con la consciencia que iba a pasar, y aun así había tenido éxito de hacerse tomar por sorpresa.

Estaba durmiendo cuando lo había sentido agitarse.

El espectáculo que lo había acogido lo había aterrorizado.

Ryosuke intentaba levantarse, como a la búsqueda de un aire que no tenía éxito de encontrar; jadeaba, mientras su cara perdía el color natural, haciéndose cianótica.

_“Ryo, ahora no, aún no estoy listo, te ruego.”_

Al llegar al hospital, ya no había nada de hacer.

Daiki se había acercado a la cama donde estaba tumbado el menor, conectado a un respirador que hacía un ruido grotesco.

_“¿Habías intentado decírmelo, verdad, qué iba a pasar? Lo siento que no te escuché, Ryo.”_

El médico hablaba con él, y le decía que era solamente la máquina que lo mantenía vivo.

Le había preguntado qué hacer, y aunque Daiki supiera cual fuera la decisión correcta, decirlo en alta voz era malditamente difícil.

_“Voy a quererte para siempre, Ryo.”_

Había consentido a desconectar el respirador y había salido de la habitación, seguido solamente por el ruido del ritmo cardíaco de Ryosuke que se paraba.

Todavía tenía eso en mente.

Había oído la vida de la persona que amaba apagarse, y ahí estaba seguro de que se hubiera apagado también su corazón.

Ya no sentía nada.

Seguía repensando en todos los momentos pasados juntos, seguía repensando en todas las veces que lo había oído decirle que lo amaba, en las veces cuando se habían abrazado en su cama después de haber hecho el amor, en todas las veces cuando había tenido que luchar contra sí mismo para elegir de seguir con esa relación malsana, solamente porque lo hacía feliz.

Y no le quedaba mucho sino trozos de recuerdos, y trozos de su existencia.

Ryosuke ya no estaba ahí.

_Voy a quererte para siempre…_

Su despedida había sido llevado a cabo, al final.


End file.
